Becoming the Loner: Version 2
by Redeyedgreenie
Summary: Gaa/Saku. AU Highschool. Last chapter up soon.
1. Introduction

_**Story:**_ _Becoming the Loner Version 2_

_**Chapter Title: **Introduction._

_**Pairing: **Gaa/Saku_

_**Disclaimer: **No own-age :( Apart from OC's_

_**Warnings:** Questioning of social status and the uselessness of it. The occasional frustrated curse word. Lime (no lemon). Rated M because of violence and fluff._

'Hi. I'm Haruno Sakura, and I come from Suna. I like the colour pink, pop music and writing my own stories.' Gazing nervously across the classroom, there was only one person that I wanted to sit next to. A red headed boy, completely clothed in black, sat at the back of the classroom. Isolated, it seemed, and he was obviously an artist, for he was concentrating more on his drawing than me. He would have been my first choice. As luck would have it, my new English teacher Mr Jiraiya seated me next to a blonde haired girl, by the name of Ino. She seemed to have an infinity for purple, as she was wearing rather a lot of it.

'You see that boy at the back?' she asked me in hushed tones, not even saying 'Hi'. 'Stay away from him. He is a freak of nature and might kill you if you get too close to him.' It was a warning that was not seriously heeded as I drew my note pads and books on to the table.

'Can I see?'

She took my notepad and read it from cover to cover in the duration of our first lesson together. Her expressions, I assumed meant that she was enthralled with what ever story she happened to be reading. She gave it back to me and smiled sweetly; 'Oh my GOD! You are simply amazing. I have never read anything so good in my life.' was shrieked down my ear. Well that didn't make the whole class stare at my reddening face, with intent interest. Even that red haired boy looked.

'Ino, you really don't need to shout. Troublesome woman.' a pony-tailed boy, slumped behind us, drawled at her. He promptly placed his head on his arms as if sleeping.

'He he, sorry Shika-kun, but you have to read Sakura's stories. You'll love them!' She passed the notepad to him before I could say a word. 'Sakura, this is Nara Shikamaru. He may look like a slacker, but he is the most clever person I know.' she said, whacking him on the head; an action that he was obviously used to, for he didn't move.

'Yo.' he lifted his head from the desk at the sound of the notepad scraping towards him.

'Hi. And you can read it, just as long as it gets back to me.'

The bell that we had all been waiting impatiently for the last 50 minutes for finally rung. 'Where is your next lesson?'

I fumbled for my timetable and handed it to her as we walked through the door. 'Ooh we're in the same lesson. Let's go!' She ran off, leaving me to stare at her blonde hair flicking behind her.

_**A/N: OK, here's the deal: the updates will be very short (around 500 words or so) but released every day or thereabouts. In return, you must review!**_

_**I racked my brains very hard ... during a maths lesson, no less and came up with this new story line. It has a better flow, and allows for enough suspense, (I love writing suspense-filled stories!) to make you scream with frustration ... :)**_


	2. He Stared At Me

_**Story:**_ _Becoming the Loner Version 2_

_**Chapter Title: **He Stares At Me._

_**Pairing: **Gaa/Saku_

_**Disclaimer: **No own-age :( Apart from OC's_

_**Warnings:** Questioning of social status and the uselessness of it. The occasional frustrated curse word. Lime (no lemon). Rated M because of violence and fluff._

_He's staring at me again! Is he drawing me?_

It would have been hard not to notice the stares that Gaara had been giving her throughout the lesson. When he wasn't peering around at her, he was drawing.

_Does he like me? He does seem to look at me rather a lot these days. I wish I could be in the position to talk to him. And kiss that gorgeous face senseless._

'Sakura! Why don't you stop that retard from staring at you? It's freaking me out." Ino yelled loud enough for him to hear her obnoxious voice from across the classroom. The glare was switched to her for a full minute before it returned to the beet red Sakura.

Distracting herself from the hot glare from her fantasy boyfriend, she tuned in to the lesson that was going on around her. 'To do this, you must look closely at how this box is formed, and base your own net on it.' Kakashi-Sensei was droning on about drawing nets for the box they were making for their up-coming project.

A quick glance at Gaara, told her that he was now drawing something pink haired. She froze, but then immediately relaxed; she hadn't had pink hair in over four years now He couldn't possibly know.

'For homework, I want you to make a mock-up box for your candies, so that I can see your ideas for the final design. Pack up and have a nice day.' Their odd graphics teacher left the classroom even before the bell went, leaving the class to cause chaos for the last five minutes.

Gaara packed his things away except for the paper he was drawing on and stalked up to Sakura.

'You are my muse.' He shoved the paper under her nose. 'This is how you should be.' A smirk touched the corners of his lips, as Sakura paled at his drawing.

It really was who she had been. Pink hair, black clothing, band T-shirts; chains and skulls decorating every inch of her; she had succumbed to the notion of having a bully-free life and changed all of that, of course with the full support of her family and then best friend Naruto.

'Why did you draw me like that?' she asked as bluntly as he had complimented her.

'Yeah. Why can't you see that she is totally out of your league?' Ino interjected. 'And that you have a _really bad_ sense of fashion.'

'I felt like it. You are beautiful Sakura.' He span on his battered converse laden feet, and stalked off, leaving a disgusted Ino and an on-the-verge-of-hysteria Sakura. She was fighting the urge to run and squeeze him in the biggest hug he was sure to have experienced.

_He thinks I'm beautiful?Best pretend that I don't care. Ino might get suspicious. But. This is so great!_

'... I'm telling you, he is dangerous. You shouldn't go anywhere alone, Sakura. He might rape you!' Ino stood and left Sakura still sat there. She sighed and grabbed her bag to leave.

_**A/N: See how it differs ? (to people who had read the 1st) ... I actually can't imagine Sakura with brown hair ... I just put it in because it seems like the type of thing that she would have done, pre-part 2.**_

_**Thank you to: xoLovelyeyesox, Figure.Skater.Bethany, Elizabeth Vida, Queen of the Nerds and Overlordofnobodies for the reviews and support! I appreciate it so much :)**_


	3. A Letter From Naruto

_**Story:**_ _Becoming the Loner Version 2_

_**Chapter Title: **A Letter From Naruto._

_**Pairing: **Gaa/Saku_

_**Disclaimer: **No own-age :( Apart from OC's. I also mention bands in this chapter ... I really don't think I would have any ownership of them in the first place._

_**Warnings:** Questioning of social status and the uselessness of it. The occasional frustrated curse word. Lime (no lemon). Rated M because of violence and fluff._

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

Me and Iruka are going to move in on your street! Iruka has found short notice work at Konoha High and I will be going there as well. We will meet again!! Next Monday!!

I bet it will be just like the old times. With the exception of you being one of _them. _Is there any one who is like me? Or are there none because they all got 'killed' by that Ino girl who replaced me. Ha, I bet the last four years have been so peaceful and now I will be there to ruin it! What ever you do, don't act like I am not there, dear Sakura. I will shout louder, he he.

The drumming going amazing! My blast beats are almost as good as Hellhammer's, I can keep up with Sorgens Kammer Dell 2! I wish you would take up the bass again - we were amazing with our 'fits covers. Imagine what we could do, now! Heh, I wish. The music rooms in Konoha better be good. Here, in Suna, they aren't even worth stepping in! The cymbals don't even stay on for a whole song!

I've been to see Iron Maiden, Children of Bodom, Apocalyptica, be your own PET, Coheed and Cambria and Dimmu Borgir in the last 6 months. They were all awesome! You should have come. It would have been better with you moshing beside me. Iruka is boring and won't go to any more gigs because he 'tired' from all the marking he has to do! So you will go with me now, won't you?

How're your parents? Iruka says hello!.

Bye!! Naruto

P.S. Ramen fests here we go!

_****__A/N:_

_****__He is the legendary black metal drummer from Mayhem, Dimmu Borgir and many more bands. If you like metal, go check him out!_

_ My favourite Dimmu Borgir song ! Go youtube search it! _

_It's short, but I will be posting another chapter tonight, which you should read straight after this :)_  


_**Can some one help me with a decision that I will have to make ... some one who wouldn't mind having spoilers thrown at them ? (of my story not the manga/anime)  
**_


	4. Gaara's Flashbacks Part 1

_**Story:**_ _Becoming the Loner Version 2_

_**Chapter Title: **Gaara's Flashbacks. Part 1._

_**Pairing: **Gaa/Saku_

_**Disclaimer: **No own-age :( Apart from OC's. _

_**Warnings:** Questioning of social status and the uselessness of it. The occasional frustrated curse word. Lime (no lemon). Rated M because of violence and fluff._

_A set of chilling screams pierced through my skull, waking me up from my light slumber. I bolted upright and, knowing what was going on, scurried to my elder brother's bed. 'Get out, little one. You should be used to this by now,' he grumbled half asleep. He still let me in to snuggle against his powerful back under the comforting warmth of his blankets._

_'I'm scared though. I don't like it when this happens and I never will.' At this point, Temari flew in to the room and under the covers with us. A few more screams resounded and the sound of ripping relentlessly pounded through our terrified skulls._

_'I'm only here to make sure you two are OK.' Temari hugged me tightly. _

_More screams burned my ears as our collective breath was bated for it to end and our mother to be left alone. A few seconds seemed like hours, as me and my siblings tried to find comfort in the warmth we shared. _

_Footsteps pounded across the hall to our room. The door was wrenched open with an ear splitting crash and those footsteps stopped at the bed. Our father's presence made even Temari quake with fear when he decided he was going to get violently drunk. _

_'This is sick,' he slurred. 'My precious children in bed together. Ha! I'll show you what is sick. You just come with me.' Our warm haven was ripped away and we were yanked from the bed. 'I'll show you something you will never forget.' We were forced into the living room and pushed to the floor. 'Move and I will do it. To. You. Too.' _

_We didn't even bother weep for our mother as our eyes widened at the horrific sight of her tied to an old wooden chair. Clothes ripped, leaving her bare, for us to see the scars that she had accumulated over the years from him. Tears fell down her scratched cheeks; blood flowed freely from fresh incisions on her stomach, neck and legs. _

_A murderous rage was bubbling within me as our mother pleaded, 'No. Not in front of our children. Do it, if you have to. Just n. N. Not so that they can see. Temari, take Gaara and Kankuro and run!' she was desperately trying to free herself from her binds, but to no avail._

_'No. They have to watch. They deserve to watch. Love is for fools, you know that much. Don't spare our precious incestuous children.' He slid a long knife from its holder and advanced towards our mother..._

'From around that point, I cannot remember a thing.' Gaara's bored mumble made the horrific tale he had just unloaded to his new therapist seem like a walk in the park.

'After that. Well, I just wanted to avenge my mother. I couldn't find _it _so I simply took it out on others.'

'So when did you change your mind and admit yourself to be mentally unstable?' Motou Takuma was highly interested in this young boy's disregard for his tragic past.

'When I suddenly realised that what I was doing may not have been what my mother wanted me to do. It was triggered by the desperate pleas of my last victim. They echoed those of my mother's. I should be locked away now. But the courts admitted that I was really not in my 'right mind'. So they let me off.' A pause was taken as Gaara suddenly found the need to drink. 'I have been working towards being an artist ever since.'

'Why have you entrusted me with this information? It is something you have never done before, right?'

'I saw the BM stickers on your brief case.' Takuma raised his eyebrows at this.

_**A/N: Too scary? Or not scary enough, that is the question. Until next time, Good bye. **_


	5. Gaara's Flashbacks Part 2

_**Story:**_ _Becoming the Loner Version 2_

_**Chapter Title: **Gaara's Flashbacks Part 2_

_**Pairing: **Gaa/Saku_

_**Disclaimer: **No own-age :( Apart from OC's_

_**Warnings:** Questioning of social status and the uselessness of it. The occasional frustrated curse word. Lime (no lemon). Rated M because of violence and fluff._

_An angel stood before me. I had only to look up for a second to see that. 'Hi. I'm Haruno Sakura and I come from Suna.' That voice. Innocence itself. Before I got infatuated, I decided to look away and focus on my drawing ... of a rose. Damn. I turned the page over and started to draw a scene from one of the horror films that I watched last night._

_Love could not be for me. I am only attracted to her because she is of such a pure nature. I am so dirty I need to clean myself by being with some one like her. No. I must not destroy her, I must not make her as low as me. My pencil lines become deep trails covering the paper as I try to control an unbidden urge to run away with her and keep her mine forever. _

_I look up again and I see that she is still standing at the front. Looking at me longingly? I blink and the look is gone, replaced by a happy gleam. Maybe she feels the same ... No, she would never touch me. That look was a figment of my imagination. _

_She walks over to Ino, Queen Prep and looks happy about it too. I stare at her as she produces a notepad from her bag. Ino steals it and begins to read. And by the looks of it, what she is reading is good. Is she a creative genius? Is she meant for me and me for her?_

'What was it like, knowing that you loved some one you didn't even know?' Takuma asked over the rims of his black rimmed glasses, moving his uncharacteristically long black hair from his young face.

'It was torture. Still is. She never seems to have a boyfriend; it would seem she doesn't even want to be in a relationship any way. I think about her a lot. She distracts me from everything and makes me do positive things for myself, even though we have never even spoken two words to each other. It's the hope that she could be mine that keeps me going. The downfall is that I will never be anything more than a name to her.' Gaara's cold tone could have chilled anyone else but Takuma. Only he knew that his patient was dulled into showing no emotion, for fear of hurt or rejection.

'Why don't you try drawing a picture of her and giving to her as a declaration of love? Girls love that type of thing.' Gaara only liked this one better than the rest because unlike the other's, his advice was actually useful.

'I draw her all the time.'

'Well give her your best one, then.'

_'You are my muse.' the drawing shoved practically under her nose. He was so nervous that he just wanted to get it over and done with. Seeing her pale, made him want to scream and shout for his injustices. He successfully hid it beneath a grimaced smirk just as she looked at him, eyes conveying the utmost fear._

_'Why did you draw me like that?' _

_OK, here goes, 'I felt like it. You are beautiful.' I've just made a total fool of myself. I'd better leave before she says anything about me. _

_**Review Thanks: Figure.Skater.Bethany, SamuraiKai, xoLovelyEyesox, ShadowFoxAngel, Liz Vida ... You guys are the best ! And if I'm not replying, tis because I'm short for time to do so ... :)**_

_**-huggles-**_


	6. Naruto Moves In

_**Story:**_ _Becoming the Loner Version 2_

_**Chapter Title: **Naruto Moves In._

_**Pairing: **Gaa/Saku_

_**Disclaimer: **No own-age of Naruto. Only OC's_

_**Warnings:** Questioning of social status and the uselessness of it. The occasional frustrated curse word. Lime (no lemon). Rated M because of violence and fluff._

_**Listen to Iron Maiden's Run To The Hills (http / www . Youtube . Com /watch ?v3Z lDZPY zfm4 (just get rid of the spaces)) ... only if you like metal though ...**_

_**OH oh and their on Spring Break ... or Easter Holidays**_

'Humph' Naruto was nearly loosing the will to live. He had been sat in the van for at least four hours without Ramen or music because his MP3 had died and Iruka insisted on driving in silence so he could "concentrate". The rain had been pouring down the entire trip, making it even more depressing because he could barely see anything through the window.

'Irukaaa! Are we nearly there yet? I'm so bored and you won't let me do anything or listen to music.' his normally ever-present grin was currently turned into a pout that would rival a four year old having a tantrum in the middle of a supermarket. 'And I need the loo! How can you expect me to hold on for that long? I'm gonna wee myself, if you stop being such a stuffy -bas'

'Naruto. Would you stop complaining? I'm attempting to concentrate on not crashing the car. You're sixteen, not six, so behave like it!' his brown eyes didn't leave the windscreen as he interjected the grumpy teen before the language got too out of hand. He pulled a hand through his shoulder length brown locks and wiped a hand across his scarred.

An obviously fake sigh loudly came from Naruto's ringed lip and he fiddled with the zip off his COBHC hoodie and scuffed his heavy leather boots against each other in a loud protest of boredom. 'All I want is some Ramen, my heavenly Ramen, y'know. Or some music. It's not fair.'

Iruka heaved a sigh 'Five more minutes until we get off the motorway, then you can get some Ramen.' He was wondering whether he had really made the right choice in moving to Konoha. The rain making it difficult to see the cars on every side of him certainly seemed to say that they should turn back around and drive as fast as he could back to Suna. He resisted that dangerous urge vehemently because it was, well he hoped, the best for Naruto. Another sigh and he looked across at the still-pouting-arms-crossed infantile and ruffled around for a tape in the dashboard with his free hand. He found the right one and slipped in the deck and pressed play. Naruto's eyes brightened and the pout dissipated into a grin as the melodious head-bang inducing riff of Run To The Hills blasted out. 'Just don't sing!' Iruka yelled over the now pounding sound system at his enthusiastically head banging son.

Before Naruto knew it and before the end of Hallowed Be Thy Name, they had pulled up into the drive of their new home. At that point the thunderously grey clouds glided to reveal the sun and the height of their new abode. 'Wow! Iruka, this house is amazing! So much taller than our last one.' he stared in awe.

'Is that Sakura-chan? Over there, walking towards us? She certainly looks her.' Naruto whipped his head around and then leapt out of the van and ran.

'SAKUUUURAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAANN!' Before the poor girl knew it, she was being pushed to the rain soaked grass of her neighbours' garden and hugged tightly by, she assumed Naruto. 'I missed you.' he barely whispered as he held her tight.

'Woah Naruto, I missed you to. It's good to see you again after all these years.' she whispered back in his ear as he crushed her in a much-needed embrace. He quickly realised the position he was in and stood.

'Sorry about that, I got overexcited at seeing you again.' a nervous hand rubbed his neck. He grinned like the shimmering sun.

'It's fine, I'm just a little wet.' she smiled back. She noticed Iruka beginning to carry cardboard boxes from the van to the house. 'Hey, Iruka!' she waved.

He simply nodded and motioned Naruto to go and help him.

_**A/N: Sorry for being a lazy, motivationally challenged, lackadaisical etc. person who will be going to hell for not posting every day. The good news is, I have a beta (Figure.Skater.Bethany.) who is lovely and amazing, so I won't go far from the beaten track that is the story that I am trying to portray.**_

_**I had real problems with this chap ... I was really listless and nothing sounded right. I hope you like it!**_

_**And for Naruto's hoodie; visit google, type in children of bodom, its the image on the 3rd row that's kinda green-y. The dude (Jaska )on the far left is wearing it. And I, too want it. But am poor.**_


	7. Naruto's First Day of School

_**Story:**_ _Becoming the Loner Version 2_

_**Chapter Title: **The First Day at School_

_**Pairing: **Gaa/Saku_

_**Disclaimer: **No own-age of Naruto. Only OC's_

_**Warnings:** Questioning of social status and the uselessness of it. The occasional frustrated curse word. Lime (no lemon). Rated M because of violence and fluff._

'Hi everyone.' Sakura smiled sweetly at her friends who were sat in station near their apple tree near the English block. 'This is Naruto. The friend that I've been talking about for years,' Naruto waved in hello. The teenagers that in front of him followed suit.

'Naruto, this is Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ten Ten, Neji and Rock Lee. They won't bite,' she giggled at Naruto attempting to hide behind her. She sat beside Lee ignoring Naruto's obvious fear of meeting these people that were people he associated with the ruthless bullies of their past.

'Youthful friend of Sakura's you are welcome to sit with us! We pay no mind to differences in musical taste.' Lee bellowed, followed by his 'nice guy' pose and extra tooth pings.

'Oh, did I forget to mention? Shikamaru plays bass and Kiba plays guitar. They both are thinking of starting a band, maybe you should jam with them sometime?' Naruto grinned excitedly at this.

'Starting a new band would be troublesome. Especially after the success of the last one. Plus Naruto is a metal head and me and Kiba are just rock fans; the music may contrast too much.' Shikamaru yawned in the general direction of Naruto and pointed at his own attire as proof; he was wearing a white shirt with a brown blazer, blue baggy jeans with a key chain from the belt hook and black converse. Naruto looked down at his own Children of Bodom shirt, black baggy short jeans, massive skate shoes and leather studded belt and handcuffs and frowned. 'Thought that might be the reason for our success. Are you good at playing the drums?'

'The best from Suna he he,' his hand found its way to his neck and rubbed through his discomfort. He was yanked to the floor by Sakura, falling down landing with a less than graceful thud on the ground, 'Ow! Sakura-chan!' she simply rolled her eyes at her haplessly overconfident-with-his-skills friend.

A raised eyebrow was Shikamaru's response, 'We should jam sometime, just to prove that.' He settled back to his lying position and closed his eyes.

'You bet-' he was interrupted by something smashing into his skull.

'Why is a freak like you hanging around with my friends? I will not accept trash like you into this group.' Ino stood behind Naruto, who was now rubbing a bump growing at the back of his head. Her short skirt (purple, of course) allowed a clear view to her underwear to those sat down, and her camisole didn't leave much to the imagination either. Her cold eyes were about to shoot lasers at Naruto. But of course that would melt the heavily applied make up that took up most of the morning to apply, so she refrained. The hardback book in her hand was still raised, just in case.

'He is my friend, Ino, so he will stay.' Sakura stood and tightened her fists, glaring with such a ferocity that Ino faltered. 'I don't care what music he likes and how he dresses and neither should you. You are being the pathetic bitch you promised you would never become.' Ino simply tossed her long ponytail over her shoulder and huffed off.

'At least Sasuke would do what is right.' She walked away, barely managing to balance in the ridiculously high heeled shoes she wore.

'Sorry about that. Are you OK?' She sat back down again and peered down at Naruto's hidden face, putting her arm around him in a protective gesture.

'I'm fine, Sakura. But what was that all about? She doesn't seem to be part of this group and yet seems to think she is part of it.'

'She used to be. Sasuke happened and well, he made her a monster,' she sighed. 'Don't worry too much about her, she won't do anything now that she knows you are accepted with us.' she smiled at Naruto who didn't seem quite sure still, because he looked like he wanted to run away.

'Ino is a traitor. We don't like her. But we like you, so have no fear about her trying anything.' Chouji, the gentlest soul in the group smiled at Naruto, who grinned in return.

'Thanks, urrr ...' the hand went to rub his neck.

'Chouji.'

'Listen up, Idiot. You have no business hanging around these decent people. Go hang around with those of your own kind. The only problem is, well the other 'one' is a murderer. But it's OK, because I bet you've done that before, haven't you.' A pale, black haired boy, who was dressed like a member of the Mafia sneaked up behind them. He was flanked by Ino and some other scantily clad 'honey', who his arms were draped over.

'_You_ listen, bastard. Get you and your whores away from us. We want no part of your social politics any longer. If Naruto was to befriend Gaara, we would also welcome him to our group. We don't care any more, we have grown tired of being herded around like sheep to please your controlling needs for a 'perfect school atmosphere'. It's retarded and your fake smiles make me want to be sick.' Sakura stood again and planted a powerful punch into Sasuke's face, being sure to make a bruise. Ino went to slap Sakura, but was stopped by a kick in the stomach.

Naruto had a dangerous look in his eye, a twisted smile raised in the corners of his mouth. 'Don't hurt Sakura-chan, I will hurt you more.'

'Now, now getting into a fight on your first day ...'

'Naruto, Sir.' He looked up at the oddity that was the teacher striding towards him. He had a porn book in one hand, which he was still reading, his black suit was obviously well worn and his sticky-uppy grey hair was complimented with an eye patch.

'Mr Kakashi. As you seemed to have defeated the school bully, I will let you off. But again, well you will be cleaning the class rooms after school for a couple of weeks. Have a nice day, now.' He swiftly walked past, leaving Naruto in his wake wondering why on earth a _teacher_ was reading such a book.

'Good old Kakashi, eh?'

_**Totalling at 1055 words, this is my longest chapter for this story. After I got going I realised I had gone over the 500 mark and then just carried on. Heh. **_

_**Thankies to my reviewers & Beta-reader :) I apologise again for being a retarded lazy ass.**_


	8. Love Therapy

_**Story:**_ _Becoming the Loner Version 2_

_**Chapter Title: **Love Therapy & The Making of the Band & Old Times_

_**Pairing: **Gaa/Saku_

_**Disclaimer: **No own-age of Naruto. Only OC's_

_**Warnings:** Questioning of social status and the uselessness of it. The occasional frustrated curse word. Lime (no lemon). Rated M because of violence and fluff._

_**Love Therapy**_

'Today Gaara, our theme is love. Don't worry, it doesn't have to be a human love; just hobbies and things you like doing.' Takuma just hoped that his sentence did not turn Gaara against him. He didn't want to deal with what all the other therapists had to deal with. It must have been terrible for them. The Silent Treatment was his main defence in those days. Apparently, he would just sit there for hours in silence. Glaring at the floor. Quite unnerving.

Luckily for him a reply was made, 'If we must.'

'Personally, I like looking at stars and constellations. Making people, who have never done so, smile, is something that gives me a reason to carry on in life.'

'I ... Love drawing. It's my way of expressing my emotions when I am not able to show it through my actions or expressions. Playing guitar is the same thing.'

His blunt response was expected, the boy was a genius in the arts world. 'Is there anything else that you like?'

'Collecting albums. I have 2 or 300 so far.'

'Impressive. Even I don't have that many' He scribbled the data on his clipboard, noting that Gaara did have the restrained aura of a tightly wound tortured artist about him. But this was not pretence in the vain attempt to look cool; this was a real emotional problem that needed to be solved.

'Is it OK for us to talk about the outcome of your confession of sorts? I mean, only if you are comfortable with it.' Back-pedalling was the only thing that was his safety net if Gaara decided he didn't like the subject. He didn't want to admit it, but sometimes, the cold gaze from those eyes when he asked an intrusive question was enough to make him run screaming for his mother.

'Successful enough to not make her hate me. I think she's too afraid to acknowledge me, not because of me, but because of her friends. I take it as a liberty that I did something out of the ordinary. It felt like a hammer blow to my emotional cage.' Gaara's monotonous voice and almost glazed stare never failed to freak out our poor therapist. The pencil scribbled on his clipboard again, barely looking at what he was writing. He would decipher it later. He needed to take advantage of the so-called buoyancy of Gaara's mood and keep him humoured.

'Do you have any pictures of her with you today?' Apparently, he did, for he reached under the chair for his precious, tattered sketchpad and flicked through it to a certain page. The surprisingly heavy tome was gingerly placed in Takuma's hands as if he really didn't want it to leave him. He looked down on the page and his eyes widened. The drawing was wondrously detailed, drawn and coloured purely with colouring pencils. The subject, the girl, was reclined on a blood red chaise longue, in a black Edwardian dress; all lace and silk, a tasteful dress for a tasteful model. In that picture, Takuma could see why Gaara liked her. Even though Gaara had probably invented her dress, he could tell she was far more sophisticated than most teenage girls, an aura of intelligence emanated from the drawing. She was a refreshing change from all the angsty, evil sluts that wander into his office, that's for sure.

'Temari made me watch a period drama. This came from that. I saw Sakura in one of the characters.' Gaara just stared ahead at Takuma, fist subtly clenching as if restraining himself from hitting his therapist. 'I never normally draw her as I see her. She can be so much more than her reality. Plus one of her friends hates me with a passion, so staring to get the detail of her outfit is out of the question most days. Sometimes I wish for a fairy tale; to steal her away and keep her away from all the lechers that sneer at her. An insurgence of raw emotion hits me when I see her with them ... I just want to crush them. Keep her to myself. Let no one take another step towards her.' The eyes still bore into Takuma as he slid the sketch pad onto the the table and appeared to be in thought. Suddenly the pencil was up and he scribbled.

'These feelings may well be just the old wish to kill peeping through again. I would be wary when around her if you feel so strongly. You could do something that you had not planned to.

'If you are worried, I would only kill someone in her honour only if her life was in danger of ending. The most I really would do would be glare at the perpetrators and put my arm around her. Nothing more, nothing less.' A large exhaling made him smirk as his quirky therapist put the clip board down again.

'You really should talk to her, you know. Get to know her a little so you can do that. It would be good for you to gain a relationship outside this room.' For the first time, Gaara looked to the floor supposedly hiding a blush. An eyebrow raised at this. 'Would it really be that bad?'

'Other people would make it that way. I don't want to make her unhappy.'

'Ah, unrequited love, so cute!' Gaara's elder brother stuck his head around the door. He received a death glare that would chill the most hardened criminal. For Kankuro, who was used to it just carried on smirking. 'It's time to go to the puppet show. You promised to come, so lets get at it.'

Gaara grabbed his sketch pad from the floor, nodded and exited before his brother would say another word. 'Bye Gaara! Talk to Sakura!'

_**The Making of The Band**_

It caught Gaara's ears as he walked through the music rooms to get to his lunch time hiding place. Some one was drumming in one of the rooms and, well, it was sonically perfect. He could feel the bass drums through the balls of his feet as he stood transfixed, in a trance. The power of that extreme beat, the rolls and intricate patterns; everything about it took his breathe away. It was magnificently terrifying. _Who, in this school can play like that? Certainly not even the best from other years._

With out warning, something forced into his back, and he felt his nose crashing into the floor. 'You should have moved out of the way, freak.' Some one shouted as they trampled over him.

He slowly picked himself shakily from the floor and saw no choice but to throw himself into the room adjacent to him. The one with the drummer in it. The bully went past again, saw him and went to beat him, but the door was flung open again. It smashed into the bully, sending him flying into the wall.

Gaara looked to his right, and saw – 'Hi Gaara. Are you OK? Are you hurt anywhere?' her concern shocked Gaara. He stood blinking. But eventually he nodded in the affirmative. Sakura smiled at him comfortingly. But he just stared back.

'Naruto, you have passed the first troublesome part of this audition. But now the second part is about to take place.' Shikamaru broke Gaara from his staring at Sakura, as he brushed past him to the door. 'Gaara, you play anything?'

'Guitar, but I don't know your standards.'

'You'll do. Come with me.'

Minutes later, he returned with Shika with two guitars in hand and slightly offbeat expression on his face, like he wanted to run away, but at the same time wanted to jump for joy. It something of a dream for Gaara, suddenly being accepted into the friendship group that the one he loved was in. Well being accepted enough to be in the same band as them was a start anyway.

They quickly set up the guitars and bass. At a nod, Kiba started with a funky but at the same time edgy bass line. Naruto, being abnormally quick on the uptake, matched in a rhythm that was just as funky. Shika had finally figured out the cords he should play and so made a scratching riff to back up Gaara's unexpectedly bluesy lead. The smile on Sakura's face was one of pure bliss at the brilliant music that was being made right in front of her very eyes. Gaara didn't miss it. He didn't want to screw up his chance at getting somewhere, so he looked only upon the fret board of his beloved black Flying V.

Their song ended and Shika nodded in approval. 'The band is made. But what to call it?' he grinned at his two new band mates. Gaara suddenly turned his back pack inside out and withdrew a piece of paper and a pen from his pencil case and he scribbled frantically.

'We should be called something amazing, like Lumpy Zombie or or ... something.' Naruto received four unappreciative glares and he let out a giggle.

'Sweet revenge. Seen as it coincided with this audition and allowed me to join you.' Gaara had now finished with his scribbling and was now back to making Sakura feel uncomfortable with his stares.

'Yeah, that should be our name.'

_**Old Times**_

'Oh we were so sweet back then! You remember that band we had? With the plastic drum kit and guitar? That was the coolest! We used to 'perform' in the living room for Iruka and my Dad. It was fun!' Naruto and Sakura were settled on the lumpy orange covers of Naruto's bed, looking through the photo albums of them when they were little. When they truly smiled when their parents hauled out the camera to capture the precious moments of their youth. The pictures pulled at Sakura's heartstrings as she looked upon the optimistically sunny grins of her past self and the pink hair that would be the bane of her life.

'We really were "double trouble" back then.' Naruto laughed at one particular lucky shot of the both of them attempting to put worms down the back of Iruka's prised Red Hot Chili Peppers shirt. Another one showed them both in the middle of the lawn, asleep, covered with mud from a mud pie making contest they had once had.

All the forgotten memories soared through her brain. The ones she had forced herself to forget, so she could wake up in the morning and not want to kill herself. Her guilt of throwing away her identity suddenly caught up with her; she undoubtedly had missed a huge chunk of her life pretending to be some one else. It was chafing her. The role that was played daily was opaque to others. Only her parents saw the battle worn half hearted smiles that she wore instead of the dazzling ones full of hope for the future.

The tears she had sworn she was not to spill were welling in her green eyes and trailing through the thick make up she always wore to hide past scars. Naruto snaked his arms around her in a protective hug, 'Hey Sakura-chan, don't cry. It's not your fault, you must be strong. Don't wish for things that once were, when you could try and find something good in your future.' his dazzling smile and rare words of wisdom made her calm down a little.

_He's right. It's funny how he can be so strong and yet I am so weak. We were in the same situation, but had opposite outcomes. He has always taken the brunt of everything and I was a coward. Well, no longer. I should try to do something to make me feel real again, with Naruto here, I feel I can do it. But what exactly?_ Sakura's thoughts were broken by the cordless phone erupting into life. Naruto released his warm grip from her, dropped from the bed and walked across his surprisingly neat orange bedroom to answer.

'Hello? No, I'm not busy. Well, Sakura is here, but I'm sure she won't mind tagging along. Yeah, in ten minutes? OK, bye Gaara.' Naruto clicked the phone off and turned back to Sakura, who was now looking at him with confusion.

'Gaara wants to go shopping. Wanna come?' he smiled at her, with her expression changed now to apprehension. 'You like him back? It'll be a good chance to get close to him, if you know what I mean.' The look of apprehension changed into anger as she grabbed black pillows next her and bombarded him with them.

'I do like him, but 10 minutes? My make up is ruined.' she pointed at the tear trails on her face, revealing the ugly scars. The nonplussed look Naruto gave her enticed a sigh from the highly scar-concious girl, who immediately bent down to grab her make-up bag.

_**Part 2**_

'Here, Sakura. Try this on.' Naruto and Gaara had dragged Sakura into a certain shop called Blank Faces and were ignoring her obvious anger; it was the local alternative music clothing shop. She refused to take the black, lacy item from Gaara as he held it out to her, Naruto flanking him with a puppy dog expression that would melt the hearts of many. 'I need a model for my collage and you would be the perfect candidate with your pale skin. Nobody else would do it and you might benefit from this.' If you could imagine a rock trying to wheedle some water to pass through it, that would be Gaara right now. Staring in the most persuasive way at the most stubborn female he had ever known in trivial matters, he hoped to God that she would agree for the sake of his plan.

'Sakura, can I talk to you?' Naruto had a game plan, a devious look in his blue eyes sparkled, almost blinding Gaara, as he walked past him, pulling Sakura to a corner of the shop, and frantically whispered to her. It did the trick, as she widened her eyes and smiled up at Naruto. Gaara pretended to be admiring the decorative paint splats adorning the wall when the two returned to him, Naruto 'good-guy-posing' behind Sakura in victory.

'I'll do it, Gaara. Just give me the clothes and I'll pose for you.' She smiled sweetly at him.

'Let's get this show on the road then!' They ran through the shop, picking out the outfits.

_**A/N: Apologies for being a slacker! **_

_**Not much to say, but thankies for the reviews and faves & my Beta-reader, who is awesome :) I appreciate it so much! **_

_**Next update will also take a long time, for I have a month of exams looming ever closer, so less time will be dedicated to fic typing. **_

_**I have a request! If you like Zombies ... and Slayers ... Please go read my other story Zombie Slayers! I need to know whether I should scrap it because I had no response to it when I first posted it. If you just go and review, maybe I'll take time from studying to type up the next chapter .**_

_**Thank you again!**_


	9. Be Mine?

___**Story:**____Becoming the Loner Version 2_

_**Chapter Title: **Be Mine?_

_**Pairing: **Gaa/Saku_

_**Disclaimer: **No own-age :( Apart from OC's (in the chapter, there are some)._

_**Warnings:** Questioning of social status and the uselessness of it. The occasional frustrated curse word. Lime (no lemon). Rated M because of violence and fluff._

_Sakura and Naruto walked through the deserted corridor, silence wrapping around them. Their heart beats were pounding like the drums in the practise rooms they sneaked past. The corridor seemed to stretch forever, the doors seemed infinite to the two children creeping along, hoping to escape from the bully. Iwao. The one who made Sakura believe she was a freak because of her hair, and Naruto a wimp because he wasn't like the others; he was a rocker who only wore black, not to mention he didn't have a father. The one who they hid from every lunch time in the music rooms, so he wouldn't attack them. They were lucky to have each other, holding hands as they thought they were almost safe from Iwao and his cronies. _

_Unfortunately they were not. _

_A pair of hands grabbed Sakura by the red sleeved shoulders and slammed her into the wall. Iwao stared at her with menace, his larger frame, shadowing hers into putty-like submission.__'__Hey, pink-hair. How is your face today? Is it missing my fist?__' He sneered, one hand letting go of her shoulder to smash into the abused flesh of her cheek, making another reddening mark upon the already blue and purple skin. She just stared up at him with fear threatening to spill from her wide eyes. She dared not look away from his mesmerizing evil chocolate glare. Her eye contact with him was brave; no one else looked him in the eyes if he was attacking them, he was too powerful with his stare. That is especially why he hunted them down. Iwao was the type to crave control from his fellow classmates, and he would do anything to make sure he was feared and revered across the year nay, the entire school body._

_'Freaks like you need to be taught a lesson. You will not be able to roam freely, spreading your disease, if you know not to. I take it upon myself to make sure that everything you do is dictated by everyone else, I'm doing you a favour, really. because now you can better yourselves in the model of your peers instead of drawing the attention of people like me, who do not like disorder in the school system. It fucks the whole thing over, you know?' Iwao drew himself to his proper height, head and shoulders over most of his bully crew. His brown eyes glinted with malice, as his cruel mouth twisted into a sinister smile fuelled by sadistic pleasure. 'Katashi, Ryokai, please fetch me the biggest one. Take all the time you wish. I want to torture them.' Two of the henchmen walked off at a leisurely pace, obviously disappointed that they had to miss the beating_

_Iwao turned back to the pre-teens who were now staring up in wide-eyed terror. They knew what that 'one' was. They knew that the attempt to escape was futile, and no teachers ever came this way at lunch time because pupils are never normally allowed here. Iwao produced a pocket knife from his pocket. 'You will be known from now on as an animal.' The knife flicked six times in Naruto's face. Six lines across his cheeks, stinging like someone had poured acid on his face. He didn't cry. Sakura just tried to huddle herself into a corner._

_'You. Well, your pretty little face will be ruined forever.' He motioned to some one behind him and they crushed Naruto and turned his blood-streaked head to watch his cowering friend. _

_Iwao slowly sliced the knife into her cheek and across her nose. She felt the blood trickle slowly down her face. It was warm. Iwao slashed again and again. She passed out on the four stroke, slumped against the wall._

_Naruto just stared up in horror at the bullies. Just before Iwao reached to stab the poor boy, he was stopped. _

_'Iwao. This has gone too far! What on earth do you think you are doing?.' A teacher, a long haired music enthusiast grabbed the boy by the arms, just before the knife slammed into Naruto's chest. The knife was prised from his hands. By the time Iwao figured out what was happening, he noticed that all of his "friends" had run away. _

_'Naruto, be a good boy and get Mr Redd to phone an ambulance. I will deal with this one.' the bully, now red faced, went limp. 'You will come with me to the Principal's office.' _

_--_

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she didn't look at Gaara, behind her sorting through his face paints so he could magic her into a pure white angel. Her scars, still red, although flat from extensive grafts had been covered with thick make up for the past five years. This was the first time that she could remember having a bare face in the middle of the day; it had taken Naruto some hours to convince her to actually bare her face to Gaara. And now she was here, ready for the rejection. Gaara finally looked up from methodically sorting the pots from the surprisingly large bag and. No discernible change of facial expression. She inwardly sighed. He had known about the scars from Naruto, so he wasn't shocked by the horrifying sight of the scars.

'The paint is thick enough to cover the grafting.' he simply said, inwardly sad that his perfect image of her had to be ruined. 'Sit in this chair in the light.' he pointed to the wooden chair next to the lamp that was a metal pole, curved over to the floor, and turned back to select the best brush to apply the paint. She obeyed. 'This will take a while. Don't move,' he warned before picking up his water, paint and particularly large bush and placing it nearer to Sakura. He unscrewed the cap of the white paint and dipped the brush into it. The pot went down with a _clack._

At this point, the paint smell that always came off Gaara wafted into her nose. It somehow made her calm as his handsome face loomed to hers. The brush on her skin tickled, as he covered it with a white base. It was hard not to giggle, so she kept staring at his intense eyes. At him in general. Up close, he had no flaws. His expression was one of deep concentration, the one she observed he always had when he was drawing in class.

It blew sparks in her mind when she remembered his words: _'You are my muse'_. She knew that Ino would have made her life a misery if she had acknowledged the extreme compliment, but she wanted to make it up to him somehow. She knew how brave he was being, even if she had never seen his facial expression change from bored, concentration or a slightly raised hairless brow. She knew about his past but it didn't irk her. She felt safe within his reaches because he was the same as her. An outcast. And now he knows about her past, she feels comfortable in his presence because he did not care, he is helping her by forcing her to do this.

'My brother, Kankuro is a Kabuki puppeteer and a face painter. The paints are his.' he brought her out of her reverie, almost enough for her to jerk. She didn't, knowing that she might ruin the paint. 'He lets me use them for art.'

_The base was done. He reached to grab a light blue and a thinner brush. 'It will tickle.' _

_'Gaara. I'm sorry. For treating you like you didn't exist, even after you confessed. I wanted to ...' she was cut off by a subtle pressure on her lips. ____Her kissed her.__ When he drew back a second later, his lips and nose were covered with the still-wet paint. She giggled. This entices him to kiss her again. A deeper one, if still innocent; a firm pressure on her lips, both of their bodies getting warmer from the simple touch. _

_'Be mine?' He ended the kiss a second time. She just nodded at him, a happy glow in her emerald eyes. Their lips smashed together again and Sakura pulled her man onto her lap, so she could hold him tightly. _

_'Sakura! I'm so proud of you!.' A certain blond boy was stood in the door way, striking the good guy pose at the new couple._

___**A/N: Not as long, but the romance is finally starting! I hope I haven't disappointed any body with it. I tried to do my best! SO, please review me with your responses! **_

___**Thanks to: Ashleigh, ShadowFoxAngel, AlaskenWildFlower, SkateboardingChick, BlackOnyx83, Soccercrazyfreak and CHERRY BLOSSOM SWEETHEART for the reviews! We're at 40 people. And also to the people who have favourite'd it as well, thank you. And to my beta-reader, who is fantastic, thank you!**_


	10. The First Confrontation and Fluff

_**Disclaimer: Don't own these characters, only using them to tell a tale.**_

_**Warning For This Chapter: Same. Just re-written and split in to two. Missed out the scene I was going to write! **_

_**--**_

'Gaara,what are you doing here this early?' Sakura stared at the already awake Gaara through blurry eyes, as he was lifting the covers of the bed to join her in the comfortable cocoon of blankets. He slipped into the bed behind her and slid his arms around her. 'It's five am. I need to sleep.' She groaned, realising that Gaara was only wearing his boxers. A blush spread across her cheeks.

'I couldn't sleep. You calm me down.' He _snuggled _even tighter into her, his hot breath fanning on her T shirt covered shoulder. 'I like lying in bed with you. Warm.' His arms tightened around her waist. Her blush grew as much as Hinata's when she was around Naruto. She let herself relax into his embrace since she figured his intention really was sleeping; she was not ready for ... _that._

--

Hazily, she woke up again, with someone's lips pressed gently to hers. 'Gaara?' She opened her eyes to see his face not so far away from hers, eyes affixed to her lips. The hunger in his stare was enough to make her blush. 'What time is it?' She didn't want to be caught in the act by waking her mother, whose bedroom was across the hall from hers, so she tried to get him distracted.

He looked at the alarm clock for a second, but his eye's hunger had not died down when they returned to her. 'Oh-seven-hundred.' He leant down to delicately place pecks against her jawline and nuzzle his head into her neck; his blood red spikes tickling against her skin, making her giggle lightly. He shifted his position slowly, so that his entire body was pressed into Sakura's. She gasped at his erect appendage sticking into her belly. She began to recoil, fear striking her.

'Gaara, I'm not ...'

The door flung wide open, bouncing off the adjacent wall, leaving a fresh crack in the wall. Sakura's mother appeared in the door frame, her normally pretty face distorted with anger. Gaara didn't move, even when Sakura squealed and attempted to shove him off. He just stared at her mother.

'Mum?! Wha-,' she was cut off by her mother's yell.

'Listen, Goth-Boy. It was you who made my daughter dress up like a little slut for your stupid little "art project", wasn't it? You have been changing her, I can tell. She is beginning to listen to that _noise_ she did before ... she got attacked. You'll make it happen to her again. She will die because of you! Perhaps even from your own hands, like you did those innocent people; I know your past and I'm not going to let you taint my little girl with your evil -.' She stopped abruptly. Her hardened features fell into fear. Gaara had stepped out of the bed, and towered over her, forcing the headstrong woman to shrink back, if only slightly.

'I do not wish to hurt Sakura. I want to protect her. She is mine. I do not wish to taint her.' His stone-cold voice did not lessen the effect those words had on Sakura's heart, as it fluttered. She bit back an admiring smile at him, choosing to glare at her mother instead. 'I want her to be happy with who she is. She should be comfortable in her own skin, not being forced to live a lie for the rest of her life. I will help her do that.'

Sakura's mother simply huffed and stalked back out of the room. 'Gaara?' Sakura slipped from the snug blankets and wrapped her arms around his soft, smooth chiselled stomach. He tensed on impact of her touch. As she leant her head against his shoulder, he relaxed, leaning into the caress of their skin melded together. 'I think ... I love you.' It was her turn to tense, as she awaited his response.

He turned in the embrace to face her. For a few seconds that seemed like hours to her, Gaara stared almost softly at her. A tiny smile flickered at the corner of his lips and he leant down to take hers in to a sweet kiss. 'I ... love ... you too.'

--

'Are you sure it's OK?' Sakura stared at her attire, running her sweaty palms down it, as if to smooth down the slightly crinkled, rich red, velvet jacket and black laced skirt. She looked to a still half naked Gaara for approval.

'You look beautiful. Like an angel.' He ruffled through the bag he had brought with him and produced a thin strip of black velvet and his black pin striped trousers.

'Wear this.' He dumped the trousers on the bright pink bed and paced towards Sakura. The velvet was brought over her head and tied with a bow at the side of her neck. She smiled at his reflection, fingering the soft velvet with her right hand.

'Thank you.'

--

Hand in hand, they gently strolled their way to school, ignoring the averted eyes and contemptuous glares that flew their way. A scraping of skateboard wheels against the concrete pavement bored into their brains as Naruto, in his usual rush, caught up with them. 'Hey, Sakura! You look very pretty today!' he yelled at her, jumping off the board to walk with them.

'Thank you, Naru.' she replicated his mile wide grin as he flung an arm around her shoulders in a quick hug. 'You do the home work for English?'

'Nope he he. That old bastard gives us too much home work! You done it Gaara?'

'I did.' Sakura barely missed the wink from Gaara to Naruto as she looked down in time to dodge some dog poo that was still steaming on the ground.

--

'Hi Hinata! How you doing?' Naruto went to sit next to her around the gang tree, but was kicked in the butt by Kiba, sending him flying into Hinata's chest, knocking her onto her back. Her face flushed scarlet, when she realised that the man she fancies currently has his head right in between her breasts. She didn't want him to move, strangely enough, but he got off her. 'Sorry! It was the bastard. Are you OK?'

He scrambled up and playfully punched Kiba, who was doubled up. 'Say sorry to Hinata! Now, you bastard!' He was about to lay another punch on him, but was distracted by a piece of paper shoved in front of his face. 'What's this?' He grabbed the paper and read it:

_Attention all burgeoning bands of Konoha!_

_The Battle of the Konoha Bands is coming soon to a school hall near you!_

_Hosted by Ichiraku Ramen, the prize will be a year's worth of Ramen _

_**and **a recording contract from Lumpy Zombie records._

_Apply by Friday 13th of March, to win the most fabulous prize._

'We are going to be entering this contest.' Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Naruto's wide-eyed whimpering at the mention of Ramen. 'As we have no songs yet, we will hold a no doubt long-winded and troublesome meeting in the drum room this lunch time. Is that OK with you?'

'Ramen. A year ...' was all Naruto could say, drool sliding rapidly from the corner of his open mouth.

'Troublesome.' Shikamaru shook his head and flopped his self next to the newly arrived Neji.

From the corner of Gaara's eye, the enemy was sighted. Walking at a leisurely pace, Sasuke, Ino and Karin beelined towards the motley crew, pushing the unfortunate enough to get in their way to the ground recklessly. 'Guys. The Mafia are coming.' he nodded in their direction. A collective shudder ran through the group at the most popular boy in the school, exercising his 'power'.

--

Slowly, the sun that had been shining merrily was hidden behind huge grey clouds and every person in the group felt an odd chill in the smalls of their backs. Sasuke drew to a close around 4 metres away from the almost cowering already group of friends. He smirked at them, snaking his slimy arms around the girls at his sides.

'We seem to have a huge problem here, don't we? Three Goths, three Rockers and four Prep wannabes all conglomerating around this miserable tree. Don't you guys know that my clique system is being jeopardised and I _do _wish for this school to have some kind of order about it. Otherwise, how would crowd control and revenge be even possible? I have let you guys off very lightly for some time now, because of Ino, but with the recent additions,' he nodded at Naruto and Gaara, 'and the _very_ interesting transformation of a certain Miss Haruno, you have made my blood boil that you can take liberties from my control so far.' The smug look on his face made even Hinata punch his lights out.

By now a rather large crowd had gathered around to see the potential conflict. And defeat of the arsehole of the year. 'I will ask you once and once only; separate and join the appropriate cliques or I will force your demise in an ugly direction.'

'_BASTARD!_' Naruto launched from beside Hinata and threw his fist into Sasuke's face, forcing him and the girls to crash on the floor. 'You make me sick!' he yelled as he spat at the ground. 'You remind me of the sick bastard who made these cuts into my face. The same person nearly killed Sakura at the same time. I will not let a petty bastard like you ruin her life for the second time, believe it!'

Sensing that he was going to do something stupid, Hinata ran at Naruto and held him back from kicking Sasuke whilst he was on the floor. She gripped as hard as she could, pulling him backwards. 'Naruto! Let us deal with him. I don't want you to be hurt,' almost sobbing, she managed to get him away from their tyrant.

'Hinata. I have to protect-.'

'No, I do.' Gaara stepped up. 'I've spent years alone because of his pathetic methods of propaganda against me. I wish to deal with this.' He kissed Sakura on the cheek and took a few paces towards the now standing Sasuke.

'OK. It's your fight.' Naruto fell limp against Hinata, who was peculiarly red faced.

Before Gaara could even do any thing, Sasuke ranged an unexpected punch. Gaara only fell back a couple of paces, a creepy glare transformed his face into something from a nightmare. Another punch, this time a left hook, was blocked, the offending arm twisted into an iron grip with Gaara's opposite hand. He was flipped over on to the ground again; a sick crack from his back on impact, just from the flick of a wrist. 'I will not stop hurting you if you dare touch any one again.'  
The old feelings were coming back, he could feel it. _Kill. Murder. __Blood. DEATH._ Those words swirled in his head. Taking a swift glance at the pitiful tears that had sprung from his victim's eyes. _I have to go, before I kill him. _He swiftly turned on his heel and nearly ran off, pushing through the jeering crowd.

'Gaara? Are you OK?' Sakura came running after him, brow furrowed in concern. He ignored her, just raced off faster. 'Gaara. Stop now. Tell me what's wrong. I want to know. I want to be able to make it better.' He stopped. She caught up and wrapped her arms around him, head resting on his heaving chest.

'My old feelings came back. I wanted to kill him. Don't make me kill for you.' he rasped into her ear, enveloping her with his iron grip. She looked up and kissed him deeply with lips bonding properly, not just an innocent peck.

'I don't want you to kill for me either. Keeping them or him alive would be better punishment than dying. It almost lets them off. You should know that, Gaara. I want you to have confidence in the power of others, especially me. We don't have to fight with punches and kicks. Violence and death do not always mean victory, especially if you are taken away from the people you love for it.' She looked deep into his still-contorted eyes, rubbing the small of his back in an attempt of calming him down.

'You're ... right. He will live.' He smashed his lips into hers.

--

'Come on, Sasuke! Get up and fight.' Ino and Karin were trying to pull the hapless boy from the ground. He was crying from the back pain. And the loss of his reputation. The crowd was laughing heartily at him, pointing. Humiliation had finally bitten him in the ass and now all of his control and years of work and manipulation was lost all in two minutes.

'Tch, fighting with you would be worthless, you pathetic freak. Troublesome, that a weak person like you can have power over everyone.' Shikamaru relaxed at the tree, smirking at the crying ex leader of the school.

'What is going on here?' Mr Hatake meandered through the crowd to raise his free eyebrow at Sasuke. 'Finally gotten your comeuppance, eh? Who did it?' He didn't try to help him up.

'Gaara. Flipped me on my back. I can't move.' Tears were still falling down his pathetic face.

Mr Hatake suddenly picked the boy up in his arms. He never liked Sasuke, he just wanted the crowd to disappear. 'Out of the way, out of the way!' He disappeared into the building with the two whores trailing after him like a funeral procession.

'That bastard! He deserves everything he got.' Naruto still hadn't managed to calm down quite, not realising that Hinata was still hanging on to him for grim death. When he tried to sit down again, but was restricted, he realised that some one was holding him. 'Eh? Hinata, why are you still holding me?' She immediately let go, fiddling with her fingers, as she blushed an impossible red. Her lavender eyes filled with fear and suddenly, she keeled over.

_**A/N: Redeyedgreenie is a very over-dramatic person. She takes back putting this up for adoption, as she is a retard. Please, don't let that get in the way of reading this. She will finish it!**_

_**I got rid of the NaruHina fluff, so I can develop it :) Tell me if you don't want it!**_

_**Let's get interactive! I want you guys to vote for your favourite track for the guys to perform at the Battle of the Konoha Bands! **_

_**The options are:**_

_**Triple Corpse Hammer Blow by Children of Bodom (w/some one on keyboards)**_

_**Run to the Hills by Iron Maiden**_

_**Sorgens Kammer Dell 2 by Dimmu Borgir (again, w/some one on keyboards)**_

_**Cassius by Foals**_

_**Just a Song About Ping Pong by Operator Please**_

_**The Running Free by Coheed and Cambria **_

_**Glamorous Sky by Hyde**_

_**Hand in Glove by The Smiths **_

_**Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine**_

_**Or .. one made up by me ... most likely would be utter tosh.**_

_**Go youtube the songs you haven't heard (if you have time) and vote like crazy! GO GO GO!**_

_**Review thanks to: Ashleigh, Bethany (also thanks for the Beta-ing), AlaskenWildFlower, Cherry Blossom Sweetheart, Daria, Mystic-Panda, XxvampfreakxX, ShadowFoxAngel, Soccercrazyfreak, UchihaSakura2007 and ! Your support means so much to me! Remember to vote for a song!**_


	11. Sai is in Bed

_**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own. Song nor characters.**_

_**Warnings: From the Villain's perspective. A twist. Un-beta-read.**_

It was not Sasuke's idea of fun to be laying in a stuffy hospital bed, listening to Ino's mindless drivel about revenge. He just wanted to break free and get back to school for one of his daily bully sessions. Or just sleep in peace. Which ever, he wanted most for her to leave; the voice that he had had trained her to use for it's annoying potential was beginning to grate on his pained nerves.

"Oh my God, Sasuke! I'm sorry. I had no clue that they would retaliate like that. Like, we need to get revenge on them. But I don't know how. Like, totally." Sasuke ignored Ino's drivel, concentrating on the numb sensations that throbbed through his body. "Like, Sasuke? Are you even listening? How can we get revenge on those freaks when you aren't, like, even paying attention?"

He didn't respond. Just stared ahead at the meticulously white wall of the hospital room he was rested in. She exhaled dramatically and rested her head on the back of her manicured hand in what she thought was a graceful movement. Another sigh a couple of seconds later and she stood.

"I have to check my phone. Something important could have come up, like, some one could have made out with someone ... or something. Like, yeah." Ino tossed her hair over her shoulder and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

_Was what I did to those people right? I don't know. Ino used to be one of them. I managed to turn her into the woman she is today, annoying voice or not. I need something to make them realise that being who they are is wrong for society ..._

--

"Sakura. I need to tell you something. Please call me back." Ino stood outside of the hospital, leaving a message on Sakura's phone, doubting, even before she snapped her phone shut, that she would receive a reply. It was worth trying something though.

For a while, Ino had been faking it. Being with Sasuke had not brought her the pleasure she thought it would; she was jaded by his 'power' and freakish control issues. His pressure on her to be a slut to fit in with his Gang and still get the good grades she had promised her family she would get was was pushing her to the limit. Escape was not possible either, as his social grip was far greater than hers.

During the fight, Ino had been trying to suppress the urge to cheer for Gaara when he threw Sasuke to the ground. She wanted to rush over to the gang and celebrate with them. Pretending to be concerned for that bastard, when she felt like kicking him just to spite him and rushing over to apologise to them.

She needed a plan and a plan that would not only destroy Sasuke's reputation but let her back into the group. If they let her in again. What wouldn't she give to nag Shikamaru into getting off his lazy arse and doing something again or share girly gossip with Sakura? Listening to Karin and the other girls whine about their boy problems and their catching of every STD under the sun was beginning to make Ino yearn for fresher air.

The buzzing of her mobile made her jump even though she should have been used to it going off every two seconds.

"Hello?"

"Ino? What are you phoning Sakura for? Do you want to use her to get revenge for Sasuke?" A certain chilling male voice made her wish she had never been daring enough to phone Sakura.

"I-I. I don't want to be with Sasuke any more. I wanted to talk about a plan for revenge on Sasuke." she heard some scuffling in the back ground and finally, Sakura grabbed the phone from him.

"Ino. Sorry about Gaara. I don't know what to do about you. You will have to prove yourself to us, I'm afraid." She sounded quite sad at the prospect of that.

Ino felt the something hit the back of her head, making her feel like her head had been wrenched apart. She screamed and before she could even turn around to see the most muscle bound of Sasuke's foot ball team cronies, Ino was hit again and fell to the floor unconscious.

"It looks like we have a rebel amongst us." He chuckled, as he stepped on her to get past. Sakura was left screaming at Ino.

_**A/N: The reason for the (story) adoption scare was because I am writing an epic fantasy story that is taking up all my free writing time. That meant that by the time I had to update, not a single word had been typed up and thought I could just give up. But then ... I went retarded. So my updates will be erratic. Sorry to those who took the time to actually read and comment my story. I don't deserve you at all!**_

_**Anyways. Any objections to the NaruHina? They are my favourite pairing apart from GaaSaku but obviously I do not want to force them on to you if you do not wish to read it. **_

_**I'll give peoples another reminder of the songs for the KBOTB:**_

_**Triple Corpse Hammer Blow by Children of Bodom (w/some one on keyboards)**_

_**Run to the Hills by Iron Maiden**_

_**Sorgens Kammer Dell 2 by Dimmu Borgir (again, w/some one on keyboards)**_

_**Cassius by Foals**_

_**Just a Song About Ping Pong by Operator Please**_

_**The Running Free by Coheed and Cambria **_

_**Glamorous Sky by Hyde**_

_**Hand in Glove by The Smiths **_

_**Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine**_

_**Or .. one made up by me ... most likely would be utter tosh.**_

_**Vote. Please. Youtube them if you have not heard them before. **_

_**Sorry for the short update! It's the only way for ultimate progression. **_

_**Thank you to Bethany who kicked my arse into doing this.**_


	12. Surprise Appearance

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own. **_

_**Warnings: Un-beta-read. Kinda a tiny little bit of spoiler. Not too important though.**_

"_It looks like we have a rebel amongst us" _

"Ino? What's happening? Answer me Ino! Who was that?" Sakura furrowed her brow at Gaara, hanging up after there was no answer.

Sakura had no idea how to react. Half of her wanted to believe that Ino had really been calling to rejoin the group. The other half eschewed that idea. It did smack of something Sai would plan in order to lure them in and exact his revenge on them, where there would be no witnesses. But she could be leaving Ino lying helpless in the gutter somewhere. Dying.

"We are going to investigate. I want to see for myself whether this is a real situation or a prank." Gaara was already pulling on his coat and heading towards the door.

"No! What if this _is_ just a scheme on Sasuke's part to get back at us? I don't want you to be taken away from me. You're lucky that he didn't press any charges for some reason. Something could happen this time and he will make sure you suffer." Sakura flew at him to hold him back from the door.

Gaara jumped slightly at her sudden invasion of his personal space. Current events had caused a reversion in his mental state and even Sakura could not touch him without his jumping. Nevertheless, he didn't want to let someone who was potentially a victim of Sasuke's lies in the middle of the road, unconscious and quite possibly dying.

"We'll get the rest of the group and find her. He will not make people suffer without me to answer to. He has done enough already." Gaara grabbed Sakura's coat as well and dragged her from the building, not before leaving a quick note to his siblings.

--

Sakura was impatiently hammering the doorbell of Naruto and Iruka's home. There was no sound from the house, not even music or gun shots from action films. Even after standing in the porch for three minutes there was no sign of life.

"Naruto, are you in there? You better be, I'll kick your arse if not." she yelled at the door, scrunching up her fists to bang on the door louder. Gaara had to move down the drive, for he was on the phone to Shikamaru and could barely hear him to organise a meeting place.

Suddenly, the door popped open. A very haggard-looking Iruka peered around the door frame, eyes blood shot and squinting, hair a fuzzy mess. Sakura stepped back a little and gasped. She had never known Iruka to drink, let alone let himself look anything less than presentable.

"Naruto is still asleep. I tried to wake him up. Please come in and excuse the mess." She nodded in reply and motioned Gaara into the house with her hand.

"Sorry for disturbing you, I didn't realise. It's just that we have an emergency and we need Naruto to come with us." Whispered Sakura, embarrassed for yelling when he was in that state.

"Was it Sasuke, that Bastard?" Naruto appeared before she could step into the house. He seemed to be as perky as normal, fully dressed and alert. Iruka had disappeared into the kitchen, dressed only in his boxers.

"Yes. We think Sasuke has done something to Ino. She phoned me, wanting to reconcile but she was knocked out. It seems likely even if this situation is not a trap, Sasuke will use it as one. He has an unlimited amount of thugs and anything could happen." Sakura explained the situation to Naruto.

Naruto appeared perplexed for a moment but digested the information with a cry of:

"I'm going out, Iruka. See ya later!" He rushed out of the house before Iruka had the chance of being involved, narrowly avoiding slamming the door on Gaara as he left.

"I'm gonna beat that bastard up so bad, he'll regret doing this."

Sakura rolled her eyes, despite her feelings being the same.

"We have to figure out where she is first."

--

"Ino was outside, on the phone to Sakura. I left her on the pavement outside. Do you want me to do anything?" Iwao grinned at Sasuke. He was eager to do anything for Sasuke, as long as he got to smash that pink haired freak's face just one more time.

Sasuke smiled at him in reply; Iwao shivered involuntarily. There was something about that smile that freaked him out. It didn't reach his eyes, neither did it have any warmth at all. He didn't trust Sasuke, heck, he couldn't trust any one who could not summon enough emotion to have a convincing smile.

"No. Just sit and wait. Most of them, if not all, will come running our way soon. We will have them in our trap soon enough." Sasuke tore his eyes from the wall in front of him to direct the smile at Iwao, who grinned back.

He never thought there would be some one who could distil fear into people like this Sasuke. Even he was afraid of doing something that displeased him. In a sickening way, he admired him and viewed him as some sort of idol. Never mind the distrust, the fact that by his reputation alone he could get anything done, even getting him over to Suna was worthy of applaud.

Realising that he was still standing, Iwao went to sit on the plastic visiting chair by the Sasuke's bed. Even before he lowered his bottom there was a very loud squeak. A feminine squeak that definitely did not sound like a chair at all. He turned around to see a rather beautiful young lady sat on the previously unoccupied seat.

"Move, whore. That's my seat. You should stand." His hearted pounded with lust at the scantily girl, who was too busy staring at Sasuke to notice

"Karin, move. He is important for our plans for revenge." Sasuke's command was met before he even stopped talking.

Iwao plopped himself on the chair, finding that she was stood directly in front of Sasuke which not only hid his creepy smile but, also, he had a great view of her bottom. He was tempted to slap it but, he didn't want to get into Sasuke's bad books.

"So what is your plan?" He asked, trying to sound professional. His eyes on the girl's arse did not allude to professionalism at all, in Sasuke's eye. He ignored that and went on to explain that there were a lot of men on alert to knock unconscious and bring to the hospital, the group. At the hospital, they will be dealt with.

Sasuke had a particularly peculiar feeling as he explained the plan. It was as if the group of rebels were going to do something unexpected.

_**A/N: If you happen to see any mistakes in today's update, please comment me and let me know. I have no beta-reader and so I may have missed things out. I sowwy if this is confusing or OOC. **_

_**I have another account, named: Ifindoubtgoforthetwizzlers. I have a set of crack-y drabbles on there. Go look.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who viewed, favourite'd and reviewed the last chapter.**_


	13. Filler Chapter

Disclaimer: Characters OWNED! By Kishimoto-Sama.

Warnings: Ack, you should know what to expect from something written by me.

--

"She should be somewhere near the hospital. Sasuke would want his people as close to him as possible so, it can be assumed she escaped for a 'toilet break'. That means that she can't have gotten far away from the hospital; she had to have been incredibly quick so that Sasuke would not be suspicious." Shikamaru was lolling against his door frame, not looking at his three friends but the clouds above their heads. "If we were to go to the hospital, Sasuke will undoubtedly have something planned. He has connections with thugs and will be willing to use those connections to cause us harm. It'll be for the best to leave this situation to the hospital staff."

"What?" Naruto flung his arms out, eyes widened. "We can't leave her! We have to beat that bastard for doing this!"

"No. We must stay put. Justice will be served when Sasuke gets caught for conspiring to harm us. It is the only way we can show strength." Neji appeared behind them, making Gaara, Sakura and Naruto turn their heads to see who had spoken.

"What if some one else is put in danger? We won't be able to help them if we're here. I want to see Sasuke get what he deserves. You'd better believe that I want to serve the punishing punch." Naruto growled at Neji, fists curling with his animalistic rage.

Gaara put his hand on Naruto's shoulder to placate that anger. "I believe they are right. We are the ones who could be hurt if we go to Sai's bait. He is too cunning to not twist this into a plot to exact his will on us. Just wait until the time is right to do something about Sasuke."

A feminine head suddenly appeared over Shikamaru's shoulder and barked out.

"Shikamaru! Don't leave your friends out in the cold! Get them in here now, before I make you do more chores!" Shikamaru sighed and muttered something that sounded like "troublesome woman" and stepped back to let all of them in to the house.

"And, you, dear," she pointed at Naruto, transferring the glare to Naruto "Please do not use that language in my house."

"Hehe, sorry, Mrs Nara. I won't do it again." He rubbed the back of his head, avoiding the terrifying gaze.

It was as every one had expected as they piled in, taking off their coats and shoes and placed them neatly on the hooks on the cream wall and metal shoe rack on the brown carpeted floor. None of them dared to make a move against the iron rule of Shikamaru's Mother. It was bad enough that she was glaring at her own son, let alone them doing something wrong.

"Now you all go into the living room and don't make a mess. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." the glare lessened only slightly as she addressed the silent group.

They all followed Shikamaru up the stairs, turning right at the top to enter his rather large bedroom. It was surprisingly tidy for such a lazy person, clean white walls surrounded pine furniture, a green covered bed and various guitars on their stands against one wall.

Everyone found a place on either the bed or the floor, not daring to speak, in case

--

Sasuke was in a bit of a predicament. Not only had the freaks not turned up to investigate their new missing comrade, but he had also lost his. If his lack of emotion would have allowed it, he would be screaming bloody murder. Instead he relieved his non-tension by staring at the wall opposite the bed he lay in.

He could not believe how easily Iwao had given up waiting for them to waltz into the trap. It had only been five minutes and he was wandering off outside with Karin. He had said that pleasure was more important than blood if they were not going to turn up. Sasuke supposed it was going to happen sooner or later what with Iwao being stuck in prison with out ladies for that long.

He had to make a plan. Fast. Now there was no way to blame the freaks for Ino's damage. The thugs would never let themselves be blamed for something they didn't do, even if there was a way to get them out. Their 'pride' only allowed them to be incarcerated for something they did do, as a badge of honour. Or something like that.

He could say that he had nothing to do with it. DNA testing on Iwao, himself and Karin would prove that one wrong, as well as checking the data on their pagers and other communications equipment. There was no other alibi. Everything he had done would be uncovered and he was ruined.

What Sasuke didn't consider was, that Iwao could have worn gloves to protect his identity. Or that there were no witnesses, as Ino was already attempting to hide. Or even that something about Gaara's attack had shaken him up so much that emotion that he had locked deep inside him had been released without him knowing.

_Knock. Knock._ Sasuke immediately tensed. Gripping his bed sheets, he bade them to come in.

A nurse stepped in the room, asking whether she could change his bandages. Sasuke sighed in relief and released the bed sheets, nodding at the Nurse's question.

It was OK for now.

--

A/N: It was going to be longer. But I got attacked by the plot bunnies and am going to be writing some more fics! This one'll be ended in 2 or 3 chapters time.

Thank you to: Soccercrazyfreak, Bethany and Courtney for the reviews! Much love!


	14. Anti Prom

Disclaimer: Do not own characters; do own lyrics.

Warning: A time skip. Very Heavy Lime :P

--

Tonight is the Prom. It is going to be the most exciting night of their lives. And do you know what?

The guys aren't going.

No, they didn't spend hours picking out the right dresses and suits, ordering Limos and carefully manicuring themselves. It's just not their style.

The momentous occasion is: visiting a local woodland area near them and having a bonfire party with acoustic guitars, copious amounts of marshmallows and sticks to prod into them and some other newly-recruited fans of Sweet Revenge to form a good gathering at the Anti Prom. _Their_ idea of fun.

All eyes are on Gaara and Shikamaru. Playing something that could only be described as Funky Acoustic Metal, their tune, the last in the set, was heavy with oodles of offbeat attitude. The crowd was swaying in time and singing the words with just as much conviction as Gaara.

_We gather in those places,_

_Full of unrecognisable faces._

_A sense of same._

_Break out, freak out,_

_Smash the drones to pieces._

_Be your own,_

_Be your own, _

_Person. _

_No one can do it for you._

_Don't buy in,_

_Don't cash in, _

_For you can be better on your own._

_Strength in numbers is fine;_

_going alone is stronger._

_Have faith in yourself._

Riotous applause echoed over the bonfire as the song ended with a blazing, abrupt solo. Sakura nearly threw Gaara to the ground in her rush for heavy petting. His guitar barely survived it's crash to the ground. He wasn't as bothered as he should have been, nothing mattered more to him than Sakura.

It was lovely to feel her velvet and lace covered body pressing in to his, to feel her skin against his. To be able to trust another human being, to be able to be with some one instead of looking from the outside in to a life that was perfect and becoming more and more frustrated by his inability to gain a relationship that didn't end in ruin.

Their lips meshed together like fleshy jigsaw pieces, soft and sweet. Their tongues raved to taste and tickle each other.

"Oi! Get a room you two!" They barely heard the shout.

Gaara's hand slid from her silky locks to her waist, brushing past her breast in a provocative manner. Having the air sucked out of them, they were forced to break the kiss and finally notice that everyone was either staring or making out as well.

"Shall we go?" He whispered in her delicate ear, making her shudder.

A small smile enlightened lust glazed eyes with mischief.

"Back to mine?" Sakura's eyes twinkled naughtily, eliciting a barely suppressed excited beam from Gaara. He couldn't help it that she made him feel human again; happiness was now his sweeter emotion. Pain, murderous anger rarely inflicted him now.

He really didn't want to follow the traditions of the Prom night. It all disgusted him to his core, the monetary excess and needless focussing of the female form as a puffy-dressed, gyrating sex object.

But this female form, his Sakura, he respected deeply and wanted her as much as she wanted him. They are in love and lust comes second in their relationship. Giving taking pleasure would be equal and so much more satisfying because it would enrich their relationship, _not validate it._ She had helped him overcome his murderous urges for good and made him realise that he was not a bad person just because he mind had not been able to take what he had seen as a child. She openly showed acceptance and love towards him and that was all that really mattered.

Sakura kissed him one more time, stood up and announced that they would be leaving. After their good byes, they left and walked back to her house as it wasn't that far.

Seemingly, the five minute walk in the darkness of night time Konoha took an eternity. His hand gripping hers was sweaty. Small talk was made as they wandered to the house he could she was beginning to get a little nervous too.

Finally reaching the door to her house, he couldn't hold back any more. Slamming her to the door, his hot mouth connected with hers and tongues feverishly writhed against each other. Exploring. They stayed there for quite some time, melting in each other's heat.

It was only when they were yelled at by Gaara's sister who had returned with Shikamaru that they had moved.

When inside, the two lovers wasted no time in rushing for her bedroom, being lucky that her parents had conveniently gone away for the weekend. They would be able to make as much noise as possible and not be bothered at all.

He turned on the light, whilst she closed the curtains. She sat on the bed, removing her coat, whilst Gaara did the same but standing. Both items of clothing were dropped to the floor. Gaara stood there, staring at the pretty red face of his loved one. He smiled. This was going to be one night that he wouldn't regret, neither forget.

--

Gaara darted towards the bed. He sat on it, lunging his head towards Sakura's to join their lips together again. Their kisses grew more intense as tongues battled and hands stroked.

He suddenly stopped the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva connecting them together. He moved back and removed his shirt. Breath hitching, Sakura felt pulse of arousal between her legs as she saw that perfectly taut, pale chest.

Their eyes made contact; he had that dark, hungry look in his eyes as they bore into her own. It should have been frightening. But there was a light of lust and love that clouded through any fear she could have had. He would never hurt her.

Sliding her hands up and down the silky flesh, she made him shiver with delight. It wasn't long before the temptation to lick that chest grew too strong.

He stopped her before she could go too far with her enthusiastic licking.

"What's wrong?" She backed away, afraid she had been doing something that he hadn't wanted her to.

He didn't answer. Instead he crawled on top of her, and began to remove the ruby bodice that had been encasing her body. Sitting back, he stared at her milky white breasts, salivating a little.

Burying his head in between the valleys of her breasts, he began to ravish her soft skin. She squealed, grinning as he nuzzled in to her, eliciting a series of shivers through her body.

"Gaara! Please. Let me ... "

He looked up, a feral light in his eye.

"I want to do it myself. I love you, Sakura, and it is my duty as your man to give pleasure on this first occasion. It is more important that you should be on the receiving end of my lovemaking." Gaara placed a loving kiss upon her mouth and returned to ravish her body, moving down to her stomach, leaving little kisses and licks as he travelled to where she wanted him to.

Ever so slowly he made his way to her skirt and pulled them down, revealing her legs and very frilly knickers. He began to nuzzle again, inhaling through his nose the scent of her arousal. It was the most delicious he had ever smelt.

He was about to slide her knickers down.

Unfortunately, they heard a very familiar sound from downstairs. The sound of the door opening. And Sakura's parents.

Yelling at the two to get down the stairs, for they had something to show them.

They had never gotten dressed so fast in their lives.

"Gaara, I'm so sorry! I didn't know they would do this." Sakura whispered to him before they left the room.

"Wedding night?"

"I guarantee it, my love." She smiled into the quick kiss they shared.

--

A/N: Phew. It's almost over. Just the Epilogue and Becoming The Loner is done for good. It's been a tough old ride, no?

I appeal for you to review one last time! Let's see if we can get this up to 100 reviews, only 24 more, you know. Come on, I dare you. :P

Thank you to every one who reviewed, favourite'd, and looked at it many, many times (according the the Reader Traffic thingummie)! You guys are awesome!

P.S. Everything will be explained in the Epilogue.


End file.
